


I saw the Future

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, New Relationship, Vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco has a bad vibe of the future that causes him to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw the Future

Cisco knew he was vibing! But that didn’t make the whole experience any easier as the scene unfolded in front of him. In front of him stood Zoom tight grip around Harry’s neck meaning he couldn’t move. Harry’s blaster was discarded to the floor and he looked panicked, shaken even. Cisco could feel the dread and anger in his vibe self’s stomach and it was only getting worse. Zoom was clearly pleased with himself as the strange machine whirred and flashed, clearing turning on as Zoom attached a wire with a needle at the end directly into Harrys neck. Harry screamed and the wire glowed, the pain evident in his spasming body.

“Stop it, for the love of god stop it you’re killing him” Vibe cisco screamed as tears began to sting the corner of his eyes.

“I have to thank you both for all the help, without your research I never would have found that I could literally rip a frequency out of a body. Now that I have Dr Wells here I am going to use his frequency to open a portal.” Zoom was purring with self-satisfaction.

“Oh Mr Ramon if only you’d have opened one for me all this could have been avoided and our friend here may have lived to see the next few seconds with you. But alas there is something truly amazing and unholy waiting to be let into your world and that level of evil can’t be left waiting”.

Vibe Cisco was on his knees his voice strained from begging as Zoom gloated. He could hardly bring himself to care about what was about to be unleashed as he stared at Harrys writhing form, blood had begun to drip from his ears and his eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. Cisco felt powerless, Barry hadn’t arrived he was off fighting the clear distraction Zoom had employed. 

If it wasn’t for the mask Cisco was sure Zoom was smirking at him as he pulled the wire from Harry and pushed his limp form towards Cisco. The next part was a blur, Zoom streaked out through the now opening portal. Harry fell forward, he reached a hand towards Cisco and managed “Cisco I… sorry…I” but as Cisco reached to catch the falling man his form disintegrated. What was once Harry wells was nothing but dust and energy, Cisco would never again feel his physical presence as Harry’s energy was sucked into the portal. 

Cisco felt cold, his vibe form clearly in shock. He had just seen the man he loves murdered in front of him and now something was coming through the portal. Something dark that sucked all warmth from the room. Whatever was coming through the portal was pure evil, a force of destruction and haterd and all Cisco could think was “let it come, what else do I have left to lose”.

It was then that the vibe crashed around him and Cisco bolted up in bed screaming. He was covered in sweat and shaking, panic and loss taking control of his senses. The pain was too fresh, too real as he thrashed about waking the man next to him. Cisco froze shock taking over as he let sobs rack his body.  
Harry had no idea what had happned he had been woken by Cisco and began to panic at the site of his young lover clearly having some kind of panic attack. “Cisco, Cisco” he called out tryng to get the younger man to relax into his arms. Cisco was still rigid and his side of the bed was damp. Harry decided it best to carry him out of the bedroom, carefully placing him onto the sofa where he wrapped him in a blanket.

Harry was trying not to let worry break into his voice as he once again tried to talk to his boyfriend but again to no avail. Harry could tell from Cisco’s eye that’s he had not fully returned from what must have been a very bad vibe.

Cisco needed help his breathing was erratic and panic and shock were  
not showing signs of improving. Harry grabbed Cisco’s mobile, he didn’t own his own, and dialled Caitlin.  
“Hey Cisco came a sleepy but joyful voice”.  
“Caitlin, Cisco needs help, bad Vibe, in shock, get to his place now” Caitlin had just about sputtered out an Oh Harry when the phone went click. She jumped out of bed grabbed what she needed just as a knock came from the door. She opened it to look at a panicked Barry who must have been wearing the same look of concern.  
“Just got a call from Harry to go to Cisco’s, to pick you up and get there ASAP, you ready?” Before she had even finished nodding they were outside Cisco’s door unsure of what they were to find. Neither expected one Harry wells with clear bed head, bleary eyes and wearing pyjama bottoms too short for him to greet them at the door. They both must have had the same thought as they looked at each other thinking, “is it weird that Harry called from Cisco’s phone, why is he here and why does it look like he slept here”. Both decided that the look of worry and fear in Harry’s face meant this was not the time to have that particular conversation and thought it would be more polite to not mention that the man was walking about Cisco’s apartment in nothing but pyjama bottoms.

Harry led Caitlin to Cisco and began to assess his situation. She called to him, checked his pulse and eyes and began to rummage in her bad. 

“He’s definitely in shock, I am gonna give him something to calm him down and then try and talk him back to us, Barry can you start calling for him, give him something to focus on”. Caitlin could see from Harry’s pacing that he was in a distraught state too. Harry went to knock over the contents of the table (couple of empty beer bottles, a bowl with remaining un popped popcorn, tv remote and Cloverfield and 10 cloverfield lane steelbooks) but instead brushed his hand through his hair, closed his eyes and counted to 10. Coming back to himself and gaining a little more composure he realised that maybe a t shirt would be a good idea. He grabbed his t-shirt and hoddie from the places they had been discarded earlier, also stopping to pick up the other items of clothing both he and Cisco had left where they had fallen. This was not where he saw this night going.  
The night had been amazing. He had come round for a movie date night whatever was developing between them was going at a slow pace both men taking the time to figure out these new feelings. As such they hadn’t really told anyone, it was all too new too fresh. They had talked, they had then bickered maybe some popcorn and a few pens had been throw about and they had kissed. It was not the first time but neither was it a chase kiss testing to see how it felt, no this was a passionate kiss. One minute fighting over the ending of the movie and whether it was a true sequel or a spiritual sequel and then they were kissing. Kissing desperately, hand in hair pulling each other together like they never wanted to be apart again. 

Then all that slow burn and understanding of feelings and changing dynamics was out the window, replaced by two people attracted to each other both physically and mentally. Clothes had been shed and all but thrown around the room, before, neither would remember who said it first, “bedroom” was growled out and they had ended up furthering their relationship in the most fun way. Sex had been fun and wonderful both playing and teasing each other until they were a mutual exhausted mess. Having enough energy to clean up a bit and for Harry to borrow some pyjama bottoms to sleep in. Sleep came quickly after and both men had agreed to the fact there was no denying it, they were dating with the word boyfriend thrown somewhere into the sleepy conversation. Then drifting to sleep happy and secure in their new relationship.

How had they gone from that to this, to watching his boyfriend panic and disappear into a state of shock? More regained Harry came to kneel in front of Cisco barely registering Barry and whatever he was saying. Caitlin nudged Barry and he gave Harry the space to reach Cisco’s hand and squeeze it, “please come back to me Ramon”, the name had become more of a pet name to the two of them. Cisco’s eyes began to blink into focus and take in the group of people he loved the most staring at him with worry written all over their faces. 

“You’re here” he whispered in a cracked voice looking at Harry. “Where else would I be” Harry tried to look reassuring but could tell he was still full of tension. Cisco tried to speak again but seeing Harry alive and well just made the tears come back as he launched himself at the older man hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Harry responded by hugging back soothing his lover and trying to reassure. Once this current burst of emotion seemed to dissipate Harry pushed Cisco back locking eyes with him “What did you Vibe, you scared me…us half to death”.

Cisco looked frightened again like whatever he saw was too much to talk about. It’s not like he didn’t want to tell Harry but he just couldn’t find the words. “Can I get something to drink, a hot drink maybe” he rasped out looking at Harry. Caitlin started to say she would make it but Cisco just told her in a sheepish voice “um I like the way Harry makes it”, trying to smile at his friends. Harry looked a little dejected but gave Cisco a squeeze before moving into the kitchen to make his signature coffee.

Both Caitlin and Barry stared at him and how familiar he seemed to be around Cisco’s kitchen before turning their attention back to Cisco. “So an explanation maybe Cisco, what just happened” Barry asked.

“Mind if I don’t explain why Harry is in my apartment not quite ready for that one, not trying to hide anything but it’s kind of between me and him still” Cisco looked embarrassed and fearful, he worried his friends would reject him, would chastise him for his choice in romantic partner or simply be disgusted by their romance. Both Barry and Caitlin were looking at him with love and reassurance etched into their faces, these were true friends and there was no judgment. They just wanted to know what had happened to him, they cared about his wellbeing and his health. Cisco took a deep breath,

“I vibed the end…..Zoom had Harry, used him for some weird experiment, it looked like torture” Cisco could feel the tears coming back. “Well Zoom he, he… Harry was murdered, killed right in front of me and it felt I can’t even describe it”. Cisco sobbed out looking at the ground which was unfocused and bleary through his tears.

“There was a portal and something was coming through it, something bad, end of world bad and I didn’t care. I had already witnessed the end of the world, future me just lost the man he loved. I know what it’s like to see the man I love die. I can feel it still now.” Cisco was trying to get it out trying to talk through the pain.

“Me and Harry this thing is new we just started dating but it’s love I already know it but he doesn’t, I don’t want to scare him away, come on too strong but how do I tell him I freaked out because I vibed our future and I was so hopelessly in love with him, he was my world and I didn’t care that the world was gonna end because I had just lost him, little intense”. Cisco tried to smile but the pain in his chest was nearly unbearable.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him and Barry smiled at him. “We know what’s coming we can stop it, were not gonna let Zoom near Harry I promise. I promise that you two are gonna have all the time in the world to fall in love”.

“Exactly, we’ve seen how you two act around each other we’d be blind if we didn’t think something was gonna happen there. We are happy for you both and we are gonna stop Zoom, we are gonna stop that future”. Caitlin’s voice was full of warmth and confidence.

Harry retuned with Cisco’s drink and placed it in his hand and for a moment indecision creased his brow. Fight or flight was setting route and no matter how you looked at it there was really only one obvious conclusion to why he was there that Barry and Caitlin could come to. So he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “I was worried about you, drink that I’m gonna change the sheets so we can return to a dry bed once you’re done”. There a clear message, yes I’m sleeping with Cisco and if you have a problem bring it. Harry walked out the room confident. 

“You should tell him about the vibe, you don’t need to say the L word but he clearly isn’t afraid to let us know you’re in a relationship, I mean he clearly made it obvious there” Caitlin exclaimed.

Cisco was beginning to feel the pull of sleep and the warmth of friendship, understanding and the joy of Harry being so open about his intentions. Even a Harry signature coffee wasn’t going to stave off sleep his body was exhausted and the worry about his friends finding out about him and Harry was lifting meant that stress and tension was leaving his body. Cisco put down the empty mug and started to stand. Still wobbly on his feet he let his friends guide him to the bedroom.

Harry was finished with the sheets and watched Cisco get in, “I’ll see these two out and I’ll be right back” he reassured.

Barry and Caitlin were ushered to the door and before either could speak Harry beat them to it,  
“Whatever your thinking stop, I am not using Cisco, this is not a midlife crisis and no I don’t plan to hurt him, I plan on never hurting him. Whatever is happening is between the two of us and I am not going to ask for your blessing but that young man in there means more to me than my own Earth and I promise you I will protect him. So either tell what that vibe was about so I can do that as his boyfriend or let me go back there and comfort him until he is ready to tell me!”

Two blinking set of eyes on him Harry began to feel very on show. Barry was beginning to fidget and look embarrassed. “Cisco needs you now, go do that and well see you at the lab” From his sheepish demeanour Harry could tell that even without asking for it Barry had given his blessing. While he said he hadn’t needed it, it was good to know that Barry wasn’t freaked out by the info he had learnt about his fellow co-workers and friends.

Caitlin too was smiling with a look of “I knew it” clearly twinkling in her eyes.  
“Cisco is going to need a lot of rest and will need a good breakfast to replace lost energy. Just make sure he gets fluids and is warm but he’s over the worst of it. Try not to look too grumpy and no throwing stuff, he will tell you what he vibed but it’s nothing to worry about in fact in some ways its good news when it come to you to and…” Caitlin trailed off as she realise she was heading into waters best left alone and Harry was beginning to look annoyed. Harry at least knew that he had Caitlin’s approval even if she was starting to ramble.

They said their final goodbyes and Harry returned to the bedroom. He got into bed and pulled Cisco to him stroking his head gentle. Cisco stirred beside him,  
“Well the cats out the bad now lover”

“Shut up and go to sleep, you need rest and apparently you’re getting breakfast in bed tomorrow” Harry didn’t hide the humour and affection in his voice.

“The vibe was bad, but we can change that future, I know what’s coming and I know what’s at stake” Cisco mumbled out.

“Rest now and if you’re ready to tell me more do it over breakfast. I’m not going to leave you and I am going to fight for a future that doesn’t leave you scared, alone or heartbroken.”

Harry said this clearly he had his own ideas of what Cisco may have vibed and it didn’t matter, what mattered was them here and now, together!

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to enjoy writting stories where Barry and Caitlin find out about Harrisco by accident!


End file.
